Who is in my bed?
by supersalvarul
Summary: Caroline tries to figure out who the mysterious man in her bed is by following the trail of clothing...


Caroline shook her hair out as she looked at the clock, 12pm. What time did she go to bed last night? It was no matter, she couldn't remember anyways.

She stretched her arms out, hitting something in the process.

She screamed as she turned to her right, there was someone lying in bed next to her. She shot up and went around to the other side of the bed.

What the hell happened last night?

Caroline ran her hands threw her hair, panicking. One the was for sure though, it wasn't Klaus. Klaus left a week ago with the originals for a "vacation".

Her and Klaus had been together for awhile, sure it wasn't "official" but things were serious between the two of them.

She stared at the lump under the covers. Whoever it was, they were covered up so well she couldn't even make out who it was. If wasn't staring she wouldn't have even noticed it was a person until she saw the sheets move up and down with it.

She wasn't ready to pull the covers up anytime soon.

She leaned up against the wall, trying as hard as she could to remember what she did last night. She couldn't have gotten THAT drunk. She didn't even drinking that much…or did she?

She abandoned the bedroom for fear that the person would wake up and instead went out into the hallway.

That's when she realized that she was naked….

Apparently whatever she drank last night was affecting her this morning too since she hadn't realized in the two minutes that she had been awake.

She noticed a trail of her clothes going into the bathroom. She followed it in.

Her shirt and a sock were the first to lead the trail. Once she got in the bathroom she found the rest of her clothes. Bra, underwear, and pants all in various places.

Her pants were inside the bathtub. Her sock was hanging from the towel rod and her bra was resting inside the sink. What the hell happened last night? She repeated in her head.

She walked over to the laundry room and pulled out a bathrobe and threw it on.

When she got to the top of the stairs she realized that there was another trail of clothes going downstairs. A pair of boys trousers, and a sock.

These were pants that she had never seen before. Tan khakis that looked like they were brand new. In fact, when she held them up low and behold the tag was still on them.

This morning was getting stranger and stranger as she went down the stairs.

She stopped and looked into the living room, only to find a couple of empty wine bottles placed neatly on the coffee table. The pillows were flung around the room, and the remnants of a fire rest inside the fire place.

Clearly someone had too much fun last night….She tried to laugh it off.

But where were the rest of this mans clothes?

She felt like she was on a wild goose chase, but the clothes were no where to be found. Was the mystery man just wearing pants and one sock when he showed up? Where did she even find him? Who was he?

She put her head down on the coffee table and sighed. When she lifted her head back up there was a note stuck to the leftover sweat on her forehead. It was from Tyler.

"Just letting you know, I'm still in love with you. I know that you're with Klaus but I haven't stopped thinking about you and I don't think that's ever going to change. -Tyler" She read out loud to herself.

"Tyler is in my fucking bed? Please tell me that that's a joke." She slammed her head back down on the table. She slammed her head down so hard that one of the kitchen drawers opened, instead she found the perpetrators underpants.

"Whitey tighties? You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes and picked up the underwear being careful not to touch them and placed them in the trash can. A shiver went up her spine. Tyler wears whitey tighties?

She chuckled at the thought but then went back to freaking out. Why was he in her bed in the first place? How was she going to explain this to Klaus?

She went into her office and shut the door. It was one of the only places she could think…not today though.

Draped across the back of the chair was a shirt, and inside of that shirt stuck out a small-brown wallet.

"Let's find out who you are, shall we?" She reached into the pocket, "please don't be Tyler, please don't be Tyler!"

She reluctantly opened the wallet and just as quickly threw it against the wall. Immediately she dropped down and sat on the floor.

"Please tell me I did NOT have sex with Stefan Salvatore" The thought made her throw up a little in her mouth. It's not that she didn't like Stefan, he was a good friend, but he was Elena's!

Unfortunately, the wallet did have his picture ID in it. What was she going to tell Elena? Would Elena ever speak to her again? I mean she would have to realize that it was all just a big misunderstanding….right?

She sighed, getting ready to go upstairs and wake up Stefan and see what his reaction was going to be.

She got to the top of the stairs and saw that the bathroom light was on and that there was an occupant inside.

"Crap!" She screamed and darted into her room.

She sat down on her bed, waiting to hear his response. Would he remember what happened last night? What if he was the one that instigated it? Awkward.

The door turned and Caroline's heart started beating faster and faster…before he even came into the room she was planning on what she was going to say.

"Look Stef—" She began

When she looked up her mouth dropped. It wasn't Stefan that she was staring at shirtless. And to her surprise it wasn't Damon.

Klaus stretched his arms out and pulled her into a giant hug.

"Good morning, love." He kissed her on the forehead. "I had an amazing evening with you, thank you for the wonderful date."

"You….You're welcome. I had a fun time." She laughed awkwardly and hugged him back, still not aware of just exactly what went on last night.


End file.
